Land of Snow
by Emerald-Sekai
Summary: When rogue Cloud ninja try to kidnap Hinata on a sightseeing trip to the Village Hidden in the Snow, it's up to Squad Seven, along with their friend Akira, the young heir to the Kyoushin clan, to fight and put a stop to Cloud's plans.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: "Land of Snow" is currently this story's working title, but it has no real title yet. In addition, I may be making some fairly major edits to this piece in the near future, but I wanted to see what people thought of it in its current form first.

This story takes place shortly after the conclusion of the Chunin Exams. Naruto, all characters, and the Naruto universe are property of Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Akira, Taro, and Katsura are my own creations, however.

Kyoushin Akira gazed calmly out across the snowy landscape before him. _This is the spot_, he thought. Slowly settling into the lotus pose, he closed his eyes and searched himself for his center.

Behind him, a shock of red hair appeared over the rise. Then, the mischievous face of Taro, Akira's younger brother, popped up and grinned. Slowly, he snuck up behind the young ninja. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he yelled, "Banzai!"

Akira leapt about twenty feet in the air, then spun around, a furious look in his eyes as they searched for his enemy. The look faded as he saw Taro's goofy grin about two inches away. He sighed. "What is it now, Taro? I was about to practice some chakra control." He glanced as his younger brother with a half-smile. "You could do with some exercise in that area too."

Taro's grin somehow managed to grow an inch wider. "Eh, I'll do it later. This is too much fun to pass up." Akira groaned. "Okay, okay." He hiked a thumb over one shoulder. "Your _girlfriend_ is here."

Akira raised an eyebrow. "Girlfriend? Now what are you talking about? There aren't any girls around here I like that much…" He looked up at the ridge. A cute young girl was visible there, wearing a long hooded coat. Even muffled as she was, there was no mistaking those strange white eyes. Akira blushed redder than his brother's hair. "L-L-Lady Hinata?" He took a deep breath, struggling to get his emotions under control, then walked up towards her and bowed. "Lady Hinata, it is good to see you again. What brings you this far north?"

Hyuuga Hinata smiled and bowed to Akira. "Akira, it's nice to see you too. You really don't have to call me 'Lady' Hinata, though. Anyway, I just wanted to see the mountains up here. I heard from Sakura and Ino that Yukigakure is supposed to be a beautiful region."

Akira raised an eyebrow. "Amazing. Did those two girls really agree on something?"

Hinata giggled. "Yeah. It sure caught both of them off guard, though. Ino went crazy when I told her Sakura said the same thing."

Akira laughed. "So, did anybody come along with you?"

Hinata blushed. "Um… well, Naruto did. And Sasuke and Sakura, of course. Kakashi is calling it a mission for some reason."

Akira's face became serious again. "Kakashi has a good point. There have been reports lately of some disgraced Cloud Village ninja wandering the peaks. I… probably don't have to remind you that they would not be very pleased to encounter a member of the Hyuuga clan here, especially you. Please be careful. I would not wish for anything to happen to you." He looked around. "Where are those three, anyway?"

Hinata looked a bit fearful at hearing the name Cloud. "They… I got separated from them a little while ago. That's why Taro brought me this way. But… Cloud ninja? They wouldn't try and kidnap me again, would they?"

Akira smiled kindly. "Don't worry. With those three around, you're in good hands. And besides, I would never let scum like that harm you."

A shout split the tranquil mountain air. "There she is! Told you I'd find her! Dattebayo!"

Over the crest of the ridge, the three of them saw an orange-clad figure approaching. Akira chuckled. "I know that yell. And that loud outfit." He glanced down at his own light green robes and shook his head, as Uzumaki Naruto slid to a halt next to them. Next came Haruno Sakura, smiling brightly as usual, her short pink hair blowing behind her. She waved to Hinata as she caught up to Naruto. Bringing up the rear came Uchiha Sasuke, plodding along sedately with his hands in his pockets and a scowl on his face. "Bravo, Naruto," he muttered sarcastically. "Head towards the village and we're sure to find her- why didn't I think of that?"

Naruto shot a glare at him. "Hey, I found her, didn't I?"

Taro laughed. "Hey, will you two give it a rest? You're going to give my brother here a headache with all that yelling."

Naruto spun around towards this new enemy, then blinked. "Akira? Is that you? What are you doing way out here?"

Akira rolled his eyes, and tapped the snowflake on his headband. "I _live_ out here, remember?"

Sakura smiled wider. "Akira! It's been a long time!"

Sasuke chuckled. "So, what's your record with Lee now, anyway?"

Akira's eye twitched slightly. "Just like you to bring up the one sore spot about that training camp. Ah, well. I think we just had our fiftieth battle a few weeks ago, before the Chunin Exams started. And I still haven't beaten him since that first match, so… I guess you can figure it out from there."

Naruto laughed. "You- you mean it's one win to- to forty-nine losses?" he managed to gasp around guffaws.

There was a loud thump, and Naruto keeled over with a big lump on his head. Sakura glared down at him, her fist still smoking. "Hey! Don't be so mean, Naruto!"

Sasuke smirked. "Nice going, loudmouth. Anyway… so, glad we found you, Hinata. We trashed some Cloud punk about ten minutes ago, and we were worried there might be more."

Hinata gulped. Naruto saw her look and stood up. "Hey, don't worry about it. We're here now, and we'll take care of anyone that tries anything. You're safe with us, Hinata."

Hinata blushed. "R-right. Thank you… all of you." She looked up towards the ridge. "Um… so, should we head for the village?"

Akira sighed. "Oh boy… I'll never get to do my exercises at this rate." He caught the look on Hinata's face and smiled. "Oh, don't worry about it. I can miss a day or two every now and then, there's no problem. Let's go; I'll lead the way."

A little while later, Naruto set down his bowl of ramen and sighed. "Oh boy… that was just what I needed."

Sakura frowned. "That's always what you say you need, Naruto. We really shouldn't be imposing on Akira like this."

Akira laughed. "Saying 'imposing' implies that it's a hassle. Don't be silly. It's no trouble." He moved across the room and gazed out the window. "The moon hasn't come up yet. It's going to be full tonight. I wonder if the Great Lights will appear…"

"Great Lights?" asked Hinata. "What are those?"

Akira smiled and sat down in the middle of the room. He uncorked a clay jug of water, made some complex hand signs, and laid his hands on the jug. "Omoide no Jutsu," he intoned.

Sakura blinked. "The 'Art of Memories'? I've never heard of that jutsu before."

Akira smiled. "It's exceptionally hard to master, and you can only learn it if you have water-type chakra. But the effect is incredible if you do it right. Watch."

From the jug, a stream of water burst forth, forming itself into a screen in front of Akira's face. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Slowly, on the screen, an image appeared. "I've only seen the Great Lights once before, myself. But they are one of the mountains' most beautiful sights. Shimmering curtains of light, high in the winter skies… that's the only real way to describe them." The image resolved itself into a dark sky dotted with many stars. As the four others watched, a pale streak of rose shot across the blackness.

"Hey, Akira," called out Naruto, "What are we looking at here, anyway?"

Sasuke whacked Naruto hard on the head with one clenched fist. "Shut up, loser. He's getting to that. And besides, you're going to break his concentration."

Akira laughed. "Relax, Sasuke. I'm not so easy that Naruto could ruin my concentration." Sasuke sighed, and Naruto scowled at Akira, who laughed again. "Anyway… simply enough, the Memory Art allows me to project my own memories onto this sheet of water. What you're seeing now is an image that I saw about five years ago, almost exactly as I saw it."

Calmly, he closed his eyes again. On the flowing screen of water, streaks of blue and violet slashed across the crimson, somehow gently. Then, as the room sat entranced, the sky seemed to explode in a wild display of colors, blue and green and crimson and violet. Sakura and Hinata oohed, and even Sasuke gasped at the sight. Akira opened his eyes and grinned. Slowly, the colors faded. Sakura groaned. "Not long, huh?"

Akira shook his head. "Actually, I was just unlucky. Sometimes they last for nearly an hour. But that time it was only about a minute." He smiled. "But you know, as good as this technique is at capturing the sight, it's still even more beautiful when you see it yourself.

On the screen, the view had now panned down to show Akira's father, five years younger. He was giving some kind of speech, but no sound came out. Akira shook his head. "Sorry, no sound. I can use wind chakra to add it in, eventually, but I still have a while before I can master that version of the move."

"That is probably a good thing. I don't usually tell that tale to outsiders."

Akira spun around, the water screen snapping and falling to the ground in a puddle. "Father? I thought you were out on patrol…" He fell silent before the tall man's gaze.

"I was," Kyoushin Katsura said grimly. "But I heard that some outsiders had come into our village, and I decided part of that duty was to make sure no spies had entered."

Akira sighed. "Sorry about him. Father doesn't seem to trust anyone these days."

Katsura glared down at him. "And with good reason, boy. Now, who are those three idiots in the corner? Lady Hinata is of course welcome in our home at any time, but the other three have yet to speak."

"Hey, you can't talk to us like that!" Naruto yelled. Katsura cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well, you can't! You're being just plain rude!"

Akira sighed. "Rude? I am inclined to agree. But, technically the leader of my clan can talk however he wants in his own village, and certainly my father can speak how he wishes in his own home."

Hinata tapped Naruto gently on the shoulder. "Um… Naruto, he's right. That's Lord Katsura, the head of the Kyoushin clan. Please don't make him angry." She stood and looked timidly at the tall jounin. "Lord Katsura, these three are my friends and bodyguards. This is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke."

Katsura looked over at Naruto, eying the loud orange of his jumpsuit. "So, this is the famous troublemaker ninja of Konoha. Try any of your tricks with me, boy, and I will deal harshly with you."

Akira's eyes flashed. "But if he does not, I would ask you to keep a civil tongue in your head… Father. All four of them are my friends, and I would not have them insulted without reason."

Katsura laughed coldly. "That they are friends with a coward and fool like you is reason enough to insult them. But I'll humor you… son."

The two glared at each other for about a minute; then Katsura huffed and left with a swish of his robes. Akira sighed. "Sorry about that. He's even more stubborn than Naruto, and spiteful to boot. Weird quality for the leader of a clan so devoted to _bushido_, but there you have it."

Naruto was still gritting his teeth. "What's with that guy? Even to his own son, he's a jerk!"

Akira sighed. "Leave out the 'even' part, Naruto. About a year ago, I was… I suppose the word would be 'disowned'. I broke our code, and I'm paying for it."

Taro grinned as he walked in. "Yep! I'm the heir to the prestigious Kyoushin clan now, so you'd all better bow down and respect me!"

A moment later, the empty ramen bowl bounced off Taro's head with a CLUNK and fell neatly into the sink. Akira blinked, and then clapped with a bemused look in his eyes. "Nice shot, Naruto. But don't mind him. He just likes goofing off too much to stop. Anyway, I think it's time we were all off to bed. Tomorrow I'll show you around some of the best places in the village."

Naruto looked at the clock hanging from the wall and yelped. "Wow, it's later than I thought."

Sakura yawned. "I guess you lose track of time in these mountains, huh?"

Hinata bowed to Akira. "Thank you for your hospitality. Um… is there a place to sleep here?"

Akira nodded and began pulling out a futon from the closet. "The last village leader had a much larger family than ours, so there are a few extra rooms. I'll sleep out here; that'll make four spare rooms. Pick whichever one you like. Oh, and Naruto, please no pranks? I really don't feel like having to check every door I open for erasers."

Naruto grinned, rubbed the back of his head, then hoisted his bag and headed up the stairs. Sasuke waved briefly and followed after him. Sakura blinked. "Well, if you're sure it's okay with you…" She turned and saw Taro holding her bag with a grin on his face. "You'd better not be stealing that," she said as she followed him up. Akira saw Taro give her a pained look as they disappeared. He laughed.

Hinata glanced around, and then sat down pointedly on the futon. Akira blinked. "Um, Lady Hinata?"

She shook her head. "Please, just 'Hinata'. Anyway, you shouldn't have to sleep on the futon. It's your own house, after all."

Akira smiled and sat down next to her. "It's fine… Hinata. Besides, how could I make a guest sleep here while I enjoy a comfortable bed?"

"Especially such a cute guest!" echoed Taro's voice from above.

"Go to bed, little brother!" Akira shot back.

"Hey! I outrank you, remember?"

"Only in ego, Taro. Good night!"

"Huh? Cute guest? Are you two talking about me?"

"Oh, can it, Sakura! I meant Hinata!"

Akira and Hinata both dissolved into fits of laughter as Taro and Sakura continued yelling at each other. Akira sighed. "Really, it's all right. Go ahead and take the room. I wouldn't be able to sleep properly if you didn't."

Hinata blushed and nodded. "Okay. But I'm carrying the bag, not you. That's _my_ condition for sleeping properly." She grinned impishly and dashed up the steps before Akira could protest. He sputtered incoherently for a moment, and then laughed as he lay back and fell slowly to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, Akira awoke to the sight of the full moon outside his window. In its light, he saw someone gazing outside at the landscape. He smiled as the bright light illuminated the person's dark blue hair. "Lady Hinata, you're up early. Or late, as the case may be."

Hinata blinked and turned around, blushing slightly. "Akira? Oh no, did I wake you up?"

Akira shook his head. "No, it was the moon that woke me. I miscalculated when I set this up; I thought it'd rise a ways to the west."

Hinata smiled. "So this is why you were so insistent that you would be the one to sleep down here. You knew the moon would wake up anybody sleeping here, so you made sure it was you."

Akira laughed. "I guess nothing escapes those eyes of yours, Lady Hinata. Even our bloodline limit, the Tsukigan, can't compare to the Byakugan."

Hinata blinked. "You have a kekkei genkai as well?"

Akira nodded. "Yes. Didn't I tell you about it before?" He slid one hand between his eyes and focused. Their soft grey color suddenly became icy-blue, the pupils vanished, and a strange starburst pattern emerged. "Go ahead, try to use a genjutsu against me. These eyes can 'see' right through them- depending on relative strengths, a Tsukigan user can break enemy genjutsu. And they cannot be tricked by normal deceit either. No effect on ninjutsu or taijutsu, though. If your friend Naruto were to use that clone attack of his, for example, I wouldn't be able to find the real one."

Hinata smiled. "So even your eyes disdain deception. Interesting."

Akira looked away for a moment. "Deception. Right." He sighed. "Anyway, so why are you awake at this strange hour, Lady Hinata?"

Hinata frowned. "You really don't have to call me 'Lady', Akira. I know it's only out of respect, but even so. We're friends; we should address each other as equals, right?"

Akira smiled bitterly. "Well…" He sat suddenly bolt upright. "Look!"

Hinata's eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of a flash of crimson. "The Great Lights?"

Akira took her hand gently. "Come on, I know a spot where we could see all of it. It's not far!"

Hinata glanced down at her hand and blushed. "R-right. Let me get my coat, though." Akira nodded and let go, blushing a bit himself. Hinata returned a moment later with her coat. "Okay. Let's hurry, then!" she said breathlessly.

Akira took her mittened hand again and nodded, leading her quickly to the back of the house. Outside, the two climbed a steep rise, and found themselves on a high flat top. Akira sat down gently and motioned to Hinata to sit as well. "We call this place the Spire. We have no clue how it formed- our scientists say it can't have done so naturally- but it makes a good watchtower. And it is a good place to see things from." He swept an arm out over the expanse below them.

Hinata looked out towards the peaks and gasped. "It's… beautiful…" she said simply. Akira smiled silently as the Great Lights danced high above them, and the two sat silently watching.

After about twenty minutes, the display faded. Hinata sighed happily. "You were right, Akira. It's even more beautiful than your memories showed. I'm… glad I came up here, even if there's danger."

Akira nodded. "Well, some of the most beautiful things in this world lie in the midst of deadly dangers. You can't let fear keep you from going into it, or you'll miss too much." He smiled over at her. "Keep that in mind, okay?"

Hinata blushed. "Yes… you're right." She looked up at the stars for a while. "Um… Akira?"

Akira looked over. "Mm? What do you need?"

Hinata laughed. "I don't really need anything. What I want, though, is to ask you something."

Akira rolled his eyes. "Ask away, Lady Hinata."

Hinata sighed. "First, could you please drop the 'Lady' thing? Even if you're not the official heir of the Kyoushin clan anymore, that's no reason to suddenly elevate me above you. You are my friend and equal."

Akira nodded. "Okay… Hinata. So what's on your mind?"

Hinata opened her mouth to speak, then yelped as a sudden fork of lightning struck between them, throwing up a burst of flying snow. Something struck Akira, and he fell over. "Hinata!" he yelled. Nothing. "Blast! Filthy Cloud ninja! If they've hurt her…" He took off from the top of the Spire in a puff of wind.

"Put me down!" yelled Hinata as the three ninja carrying her began to slow down. The one nearest her grinned evilly as he let her slip downwards. Suddenly, he dropped her, and she landed face-first in the deep snow. Hinata sat up, spluttering and clearing snow from her face. "What are you doing to me?" she cried out.

The first ninja smiled evilly at her. "Restoring our rightful place in the Land of Clouds. The last Raikage tried and failed to get your precious Byakugan, with us at his side. When he failed and died, at the hands of your accursed father Hiashi, we were officially disowned by his successor. But if we bring to him the corpse of a main branch Hyuuga member, or even better, the living heir of the clan, he will shower us with praise and restore us; and, more importantly, the prestige and honor of the former Raikage will be restored as well."

"Oh, so that's what you idiots were up to. And here I thought Yukigakure was your main target." There was a puff of smoke, and Akira appeared at the top of a small rise. "You are so pathetic. You've already cost this girl her uncle, and tried to kidnap her once before. Give it up already!"

Hinata lit up. "Akira!"

Akira brought his hands together, and then thrust them forward. "Taishippu no Jutsu! Great Gale Art!" he shouted, as a fierce wind flew forth, whipping the snow into a frenzied storm. Hinata ducked as Akira came flying through it, a wild look in his eyes as he struck one Cloud ninja hard in the stomach. "If any of you so much as harm a hair on Lady Hinata's head, I'll kill you right here and now!" he shouted. He made a hand sign, and drew out his katana. It shimmered along its length with a strange blue energy.

Hinata blinked as her eyes immediately registered the power. "Water chakra?"

Akira scowled at the three ninja before him. "My apologies, Lady Hinata…"

"Stop calling me 'Lady Hinata'!" she shouted back. She blinked, taken aback by her own outburst, and added in a quiet voice, "Um… sorry."

Akira shook his head. "No need. But to speak to you as an equal now, after that colossal failure on the peak… how could I possibly do that?"

Hinata grabbed his arm. "Don't talk like that! It was three on one! Not even someone like Kakashi would have stood a chance!"

Akira laughed harshly. "Kakashi? He would have at least been paying attention. It was the perfect scene for an ambush, and I led you right into it."

Hinata shook him, tears starting in the corner of one eye. "Stop it. Stop it! You can't blame yourself for this. You wanted to show me the beauty of the mountains, and you did. And neither of us would have enjoyed it if you were jumping at shadows the whole time!"

Akira sighed. "Sorry… Hinata. Anyway, let's get you out of here. Even if I failed back there, I'll still protect you with all that I am."

Hinata nodded, wiping her eyes. "And… I'll fight too. It's my fault they're even here, after all."

Akira's eyes widened, and he looked back at her. Then he nodded. "Okay. But be careful. These cowards don't care whether they take you to their leader alive or dead. And if something happened to you, Hinata, I don't know how I'd live with myself."

Hinata nodded. "Right. But first…"

She struck the snow, hard. Chakra flooded from her fist. The resulting blast flung a plume of snow high into the night sky. Akira nodded, and then sheathed his sword. "Good idea. That'll bring the others running. I already woke up Taro throwing a rock at his window. He knows what's going on."

Hinata smiled. "I knew you would. But why…?"

Akira scowled. "They're not worth using my blade against. And besides, they're unarmed." He took up a combat stance. "This ought to be interesting, though. I've never seen a practitioner of the Gentle Fist style in real combat before."

Hinata gulped. "R-right. I'll do my best."

Akira caught one ninja's attack, then flipped him onto the snow and finished with a kick. As the angry ninja leapt to his feet, Hinata struck him hard in the stomach. The man doubled over in the snow. Hinata smiled. Suddenly, she felt something pass right by her ear, and a few strands of her hair suddenly split and fell to the ground. She gasped. Akira spun around. One of the remaining enemy ninja had thrown off his cloak. The green vest underneath was unmistakable. "A chunin squad leader. Just what I needed to see," Akira groaned. "So, how many goons did you cowards bring along, anyway?"

The enemy leader laughed. "Two mistakes, boy. First, I'm no chunin. I'm a jounin elite. And second, no goons. That's a chunin you two just defeated. Impressive. But I have five more where he came from, plus this one. And three more eight-man squads are out there now, attacking your precious village. So forget about any reinforcements. By the way, it's a bit pointless giving my name to someone I'm about to kill, but I'm Kaminari Mizuiro."

Akira slid the shorter of his two blades from its sheath. "Mizuiro. That's a strange name for a lightning ninja. But, it matters not."

Mizuiro laughed. "You had better not be thinking of fighting me with that child's toy, boy. You know you can't stop a wind blade."

Akira chuckled darkly. "Don't mock my _kodachi_, you ignorant cretin. If you underestimate me, I'll crush you." A tic appeared in Mizuiro's forehead, and he swung his hand at Akira, two fingers outstretched. A shimmering green blade of pure chakra trailed from them and struck hard into Akira's blade. Akira grinned, forced it back, and put a scratch into Mizuiro's headband. Green wind chakra shimmered down the length of the blade. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Akira. Kyoushin Akira, the boy who should be the heir to the great clan that defends these mountains."  
Mizuiro grinned. "Oh, is that so? Well, this is a boon. If I present Lord Raikage with the corpses of members of both the Hyuuga clan and the Kyoushin clan, my future will be set."

Akira gave him a cold glare. "Pathetic. Even now, all you're thinking about is how to turn this to your advantage." He hiked a thumb over his shoulder at Hinata, as she traded blows with the other attacker. Even from that distance, it was clear who was winning. "When it's your own skin you should be concerned about, it is not the time to plan for the future." He raised the blade. "Come. I don't have all night to play with you."

Behind them, Hinata dodged blow after blow from her opponent. _Come on, be patient_, she thought. _I have to keep my cool and wait for just the right moment, like Sensei always says._ She ducked one wild uppercut. Her eye twitched as her Byakugan activated. _There!_ She spun, kicking his legs out from under him, and then planted her fist directly in the center of his chest. The man coughed, a trickle of blood running from his lip. Hinata smiled happily. "Look! Akira, I did it!"

Akira turned a little from his battle and grinned. "Good work, Hinata. Keep an eye out, though. I doubt these three were alone." He spun back in time to parry a vicious slash from Mizuiro.

The stricken man laughed tightly, struggling to form a hand sign. "Actually, little Hyuuga brat, I've done it." Hinata gasped and leapt back, but the enemy shifted his aim, and a lance of lightning chakra struck hard into her belly. She groaned and slumped to the ground, blood trickling from the wound. Her assailant smiled, then coughed violently. Blood spurted from his mouth as he began to feel the effects of Hinata's strike on his heart, and he collapsed to the snow beside her.

Mizuiro grinned as his blade ground along Akira's. "Looks like your little girlfriend is in trouble, kid. And so are you!" He jabbed one thumb over his shoulder. Five flying figures were appearing over the rise. "Looks like you called my reinforcements instead with that little trick of yours. Your move, little man."

Akira looked back and saw Hinata's wound. A look of terror gripped his face. "Hinata!" he yelled. He growled and swore loudly at the laughing Cloud elite. Then he grinned harshly. "Impressive. It's not everybody who can so thoroughly wreck my composure that I actually swear at somebody. We'll meet again, Mizuiro of the Land of Clouds, of that you may be sure." He leapt back to Hinata's side. Gently lifting her, he thrust one hand in front of his face. A cloud of whirling petals swirled around him for a moment, and when it cleared, Mizuiro stared straight through them, as if the two ninja had vanished. Akira grimaced. "I hate it when I have to do this, but it's the only way." He turned and sped off deep into the mountains.

Several miles off, at the bottom of a bowl-shaped valley, he finally came to a stop. "Alone. Finally." Hinata stirred in his arms. His attention was immediately fixed on her. "Hinata! Are you all right?"

She laughed weakly. "That's the first time… you've called me that… without me having to yell at you. But… that was a genjutsu, wasn't it? I thought your _bushido_ prohibited them?"

Akira laid her on the snow, running through a long series of hand signs. "Yes. This is the reason my father is angry with me. Against his wishes, I learned a single genjutsu, so that if my comrades' lives were ever in danger, I could help them escape." His hands began to shimmer with chakra as he finished the last sign.

Hinata smiled as he laid his hands gently on her wound. "A healing jutsu. Your specialty. I'm in good hands, then." She closed her eyes. As the jutsu began to take effect, and she began slowly to slide off to sleep, she giggled softly. "I knew it. You really do like me, don't you?" Her breathing slowed as sleep claimed her, leaving the jutsu to do its work.

Akira smiled, for once without a hint of a blush. "So you did guess it, after all."


	3. Chapter 3

About an hour later, Akira heard footsteps echoing from the ridge. He sat up and drew out a pair of kunai, quickly imbuing them with chakra. He gazed stonily up at the ridge as Hinata began to stir behind him. "Lie still, Hinata," he said softly. "You're still recovering from that wound, and you could damage something if you move around too much."

She nodded weakly, and opened her eyes. "It's all right. It's just Taro."

Akira sighed in relief, and lowered his weapons. A familiar shock of red hair appeared above the ridge, followed by a running Taro. Akira waved calmly. "Taro. Glad you finally found us."

Taro shook his head in amazement. "Geez… You two go out for a little stargazing, and the next thing I know Hinata's kidnapped, and the village is swarming with elite deadbeats from Cloud. What the heck is going on?" He stopped dead as he saw Hinata lying at Akira's side, the smile dropping from his face. "What the… Hinata?"

Akira raised a hand. "It's okay. A Cloud ninja got her, but I got her away in time and managed to heal her." He grinned. "Actually, she gave as good as she got, and took down a chunin, no less. The Gentle Fist techniques really are something."

Hinata smiled weakly, and raised herself up on one arm. "What about the others? Are they with you?"

Taro blinked, then nodded. "Actually, yeah. But what's with Naruto, anyway? It took me five minutes to get him up. Then I mentioned you were in trouble, and all of a sudden he was outside, yelling for us to get going! I swear, he's one of the weirdest ninja I've ever encountered. Anyway, we thought we'd be able to find you faster if we split up, and then sent up a flare once you guys were found. So me and Sakura came this way, and Naruto and that Sasuke kid went another way."

He drew out a flare and tossed into the air as Sakura peeked her face over the lip of the bowl. She ran down the side towards the others and gasped. "Hinata? What happened?"

Taro sighed. "Those stupid Cloud ninja showed up."

Sakura bounced a well-judged snowball off of his head. "Well, yeah, of course it was Cloud, but what exactly happened here?"

Hinata sighed. "I got overconfident. I'm sorry, Akira. And after I promised you I'd be careful, too."

Akira shrugged. "Hinata and I double-teamed one ninja and took him out quickly. Then we each took one of the other two. Hinata took down her opponent, a tough chunin, with an excellent Gentle Fist attack, but he managed to strike her with a lightning jutsu before he lost consciousness. I got her out safely and managed to heal her, and she's just waking up now from the healing jutsu's effect."

Hinata smiled again. "Akira was the really amazing one. He went toe-to-toe with their leader, a full jounin, and held his own. He even put a scratch in his headband!"

Taro stared at Akira. "Against a jounin? Are you serious?"

Akira frowned. "Don't get too excited, Taro. I got the sense that he was playing with me a bit."

Taro grinned, his eyes shifting to ice blue for a moment. "Modesty will get you nowhere, big brother. And it won't slip past these eyes."

Akira laughed. "Guess I can't put anything past the Kyoushin heir, huh?"

Taro sighed. "You know full well I still consider you to be the one who holds that honor. Stop putting yourself down already, and ignore what Dad says. He's being an idiot, but he'll come around one of these days."

Akira sighed. "How I wish that were true." He cocked his head, a sound reaching his ears. "Please tell me that's our cavalry."

Taro gripped the cloth-wrapped bundle on his back. "Not a chance of that, I'm afraid. Better bring those kunai back out."

Akira nodded. "Sakura. I'm sorry, I know you always get stuck in this sort of role, but I need you to watch over Hinata while Taro and I fight them off. She hasn't fully recovered from the healing yet, so she'll be vulnerable for a while." He turned to Hinata and smiled. "You showed me the power of your clan's Gentle Fist style a little while ago. Now permit me to return the favor."

He raised his fists, each shimmering with a different color of chakra. Sakura blinked. "Dual element? Now that's a rare trait."

Taro grinned, and slipped the cloth off of his long sword. "Got that right. I've only got fire." He ran one finger down the flat of the blade, blazing red chakra following in its wake. "But that and my _nodachi_ here shouldn't have any trouble with these guys."

Akira shook his head. "Focus, Taro. These are chunin and jounin we're dealing with. It won't be an easy battle."

Taro grinned. "I know; that's what makes it so fun!"

He swung his sword in a massive downward arc, sending a wave of chakra up the hill and straight into the face of an approaching Cloud ninja. As another leapt over the wall behind them, Akira spun and caught one outstretched arm by the wrist, then twisted it and forced him to the ground. He raised his other hand and struck hard at the base of the neck. The enemy ninja's eyes shot wide open, and then he keeled over, unconscious. Akira glared up as two more chunin appeared over the lip of the bowl. "Soul Fist, Water Style. It has no name, but it's a nice move. I enhance the usual effect of hitting the pressure point at the base of the neck by injecting water chakra, causing a deeper and more stunning impact. As a result, the enemy is knocked out for several hours." He grinned slightly. "I invented it, actually. Now, where was I…?" He and Taro inched closer together, standing back-to-back as more ninja appeared. "Any bright ideas, little brother?" he asked pointedly.

Taro thought for a moment. "Well, there's always _that_ technique," he said. "As long as we're careful not to hit Sakura or Hinata."

Akira nodded, his hands already initiating a new jutsu. "Ready?"

Taro sheathed his blade and made several hand signs of his own. "Of course."

Akira pointed. "Up there. It'll cause the most damage if we aim it there."

Taro nodded, and put one hand near his mouth. "Let's go, Kyoushin heir."

Akira smiled, then shouted up towards the Cloud ninja. "Hey, you Cloud filth! Take this! The deadly combined attack of the Kyoushin brothers: Moeshippu! Burning Gale!" Both young ninja released their attack at a group of four chunin, one of whom sported visible burns. "Taishippu no Jutsu! Fireball Jutsu!" they shouted. The resulting attack created a swirling vortex of flames that blasted straight into the four attackers. Several lightning strikes flew from the group, but the wind chakra surrounding the flames negated them easily, and the whirling flames smashed into them before they could leap out of the way. Before the stricken foes could rise, Akira and Taro were there, and with a few quick strikes to their pressure points, the enemies were down.

Down below, Sakura could only stare. "Is that the famous Soul Fist style?" she asked.

Hinata grinned and slowly sat up. "So that's how he was able to beat Lee that one time. I wish I could help them…"

She tried to get to her feet, then yelped as she fell back down. Sakura spun around. "Hey, don't strain yourself. Without that healing jutsu, you probably would have died. An injury like that doesn't heal easily." She slid a few shuriken from the bag at her side. "Don't worry, though. I'm a much better shot than he is."

"Which isn't saying much," chuckled Hinata. Her eyes narrowed suddenly. "Not good. I can see that horrible Mizuiro coming. The jounin that Akira had to fight."

Up above, Akira looked and saw another chunin charging at him. "And that makes six. It would appear that another squad caught up to us," he remarked, as he pushed his enemy's right arm aside. "Soul Fist, Wind Style: Choking Mace!" He twisted his hand around, caught his enemy's wrist in his left hand, and then pulled him directly into a forearm strike. As it struck, he forced wind chakra into his enemy's windpipe, then pulled back and kicked him hard in the stomach. The injured chunin flew about five feet, and then collapsed to the ground, groaning and wheezing from the attack. Akira smiled as behind him, Taro spun around his enemy and smashed him to the ground with a powerful flame attack. "Good, Taro. You're learning your Fire Style techniques well."

Taro grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. "Yeah, the Spiral Blaze gets them every time. Oops, heads up!" He swung his blade in an arc straight from the sheath and split a flying wind blade in half just before it hit Akira.

Akira spun around and drew out his _kodachi_. "Taro, this one's mine. You keep an eye on Sakura and Hinata."

Taro glanced at the approaching jounin. "Oh, I see. That's the one you put a mark on? Good show. He's all yours." He leapt down the hill towards Sakura and Hinata.

Mizuiro groaned at the number of unconscious ninja around Akira. "Oh, come on! How many chunin does it take to bring down a bunch of genin wusses?" He sighed. "Oh well. Guess I'll have to handle you myself."

Akira narrowed his eyes at Mizuiro. "You cut off a few of Hinata's hairs with that first attack of yours. And that was after I said I'd kill anyone who harmed so much as a hair on her head. That threat still stands, Mizuiro. Prepare yourself."

He charged hard as Mizuiro swung one hand around, a blade shimmering on the fingers. The blades clanged hard off of one another. Mizuiro blinked as he realized Akira had been using only one hand to swing the kodachi- leaving the other one free to slam into his stomach. He managed to deflect it from the pressure point Akira had aimed for, but it still stung, especially with the water chakra he had loaded the attack with. Akira smiled harshly as Mizuiro leapt back to inspect the damage. "Not bad, kid. A few more years of training, and you might just be able to defeat me. Too bad I'm going to kill you here."

Akira shook his head. "Don't fool yourself. You know it's me who's going to kill you." One hand slid between his eyes. "Tsukigan!" Icy blue eyes glared at Mizuiro, who took a step back. "Feints won't work now, you know. These eyes will see through any trickery."

Mizuiro shook his head. "You're something else, kid. What's someone like you still doing at the genin rank?"

Akira shrugged. "Hyuuga Neji is still a genin, and from what I've seen he could have taken your entire squad out alone, even if he is an accursed scumbag. So could Uzumaki Naruto, for that matter. He's quirky, certainly, but there are few I'd rather have fighting by my side." He glanced up and grinned. "And speaking of powerful Konoha ninja…"

Two figures streaked through the night, towards the seven ninja approaching the opposite side of the bowl. Two voices cried out, "Fireball Jutsu! Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" Suddenly, one figure became a hundred, and flames streaked from another directly into the center of the group. Mizuiro stared. "What the… You had reinforcements too!"

Akira snorted. "I already told you that. Get ready, you scum. Two of the most dangerous genin in all of Konoha have just arrived." Their blades clashed again, but with a flourish Akira slipped in and put a slice into Mizuiro's shoulder. Mizuiro swore, then leapt back and tossed down a smoke bomb. Akira shook his head, and ran a single finger down his side. "Shame, really, Mizuiro. You actually had a shot at me, with this wound." He made a quick hand sign, and the deep cut sealed itself. He leapt across the bowl, the snow flying in his wake. "Sasuke! Naruto! Glad you two could make it."

Naruto grinned, as three of his clones swarmed one of the enemy chunin. "Well, of course. Did you seriously think we'd miss a fight like this? No way! Dattebayo!"

Sasuke groaned. "Don't you ever get tired of saying that?" he muttered, his eyes suddenly shifting to blood red as he activated the Sharingan.

Akira laughed. "Oh, let him have his quirks. It keeps him at least relatively quiet." He caught one ninja's arm and tossed him high over his shoulder. "Catch, Sasuke!" he called.

Sasuke nodded. "Using the enemy's momentum against them. So that's how you caught Lee once." He blew into his hand, and a lance of flame shot out and hit the flying chunin square on.

Akira laughed. "Only once, mind you. I have to say, if that's the student, I don't think even my father could beat his master."

Naruto frowned. "Yeah. Too bad it has to end." He yelped as several clones were hit and vanished in puffs of smoke.

Akira threw a few hasty hand signs together, and on the other side of the group Sasuke quickly copied them. As the twin gales struck hard at the remaining chunin, Akira turned to look at Naruto. "I heard about his match. Gaara is truly a brutal opponent. But I don't think you need fear for Lee. I've known him for a long time, and the simple truth is that nothing will ever keep him from his ninja way. Nothing, understand? Even injuries as bad as he endured won't keep him still for long."

Naruto nodded, gritting his teeth, and formed more clones to continue the assault. "Man! How many of these guys are there?"

Akira shrugged, as Taro ran up. "Well, four eight-man squads, each with a jounin leader. Taro, Hinata and I already dispensed with most of one, except the leader, and you and Sasuke have already gotten three of them down, so that leaves… eighteen chunin and four jounin. But I imagine that since the other two squads attacked our village, their numbers will be significantly reduced."

Taro grinned at Naruto. "Hey, hey, if it isn't the master joker of Konoha! Let's see how a combo between you and me, the master joker of Yukigakure, goes, huh?" He whispered in Naruto's ear.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, let's get them!" He drew out a slip of paper, and initiated another Shadow Clone Jutsu. Grinning, the clones stood still as Taro cast a Fireball Jutsu directly at them. Akira blinked. "Now, Akira, if you please?" Naruto said, still grinning.

Akira stared, and then his eyes widened. "Oh, I see now. Amazingly, that's a pretty good idea." He initiated a Gale Jutsu just behind the clones. "Since fire chakra negates wind, I can't dispel the fireball with Taishippu. In fact, the wind will make the fire even stronger. Which means…"

Naruto grinned. "Hey, ladies and gentlemen! Without further ado…"

"We bring you the first ever combination jutsu of Uzumaki Naruto and Kyoushin Taro!" chimed in Taro.

"Here goes! Clone Fire Bomber Attack!" Caught up in the powerful winds, the burning, grinning clones flew at the remaining enemies. They scattered as the clones smashed into the snow among them, still very much on fire. The jounin leader yelped and suddenly leapt back, just in time to avoid the blast as the letter bombs each clone was holding ignited in a colossal explosion. Naruto grinned as the smoke cleared, revealing four unconscious chunin and about ten quickly vanishing clones. "Oh yeah! Dattebayo! And now!" He glared over at the squad leader. "So, you escaped our attack, huh? Well, no ninja I've faced has ever escaped this move! Here goes… my Harem Jutsu!"

A vein pulsed in Sasuke's temple. "You've got to be kidding me. Forget this; I'm going to go check on Hinata and Sakura."

Akira sighed. Naruto laughed. "Yeah, you'd better run, Sasuke! Even you wouldn't survive if you got caught by this!" Sasuke groaned again and dashed off down the hill. Naruto smiled. "Sure you want to stay, Akira, Taro?"

Taro grinned. "Hey, the ultimate attack of Konoha's ultimate trickster? You bet I'll stay!"

Akira shrugged. "Why not? This ought to be interesting, if nothing else."

Naruto laughed again. "Sure thing! I promise to give you a good show! Now here I come, you big jerk! Taju Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

Akira blinked as what seemed to be a thousand shadow doppelgangers appeared around the enemy. "_Multiple_ Shadow Clone Jutsu? Where did that come from?"

The jounin in the center threw off his cloak and laughed. "A thousand weakling genin are still nothing but weakness, little boy. I, Kaminari Shiro, will drive that lesson deep into your brain- right before you die!"

The laughter of a thousand Narutos echoed around the flat space. "Don't be stupid, Shura, or whatever your name is. This is only stage one. Now for stage two- Henge no Jutsu, Uzumaki Naruto variant! 'Sexy' Jutsu!"

Akira cringed. "Oh no, not this move…"

Taro blinked. "'Sexy' Jutsu? Never heard of that one…" He cut off as the thousand Narutos suddenly transformed into a thousand gorgeous blonde women, each in various alluring poses. Taro stared for a moment at the women, then toppled over backwards with a massive nosebleed.

The original Naruto, who had hung back for no real reason except to tease the two brothers, shifted his- or rather, her body provocatively. "What's the matter, Akira? Don't like women?"

Akira glanced over at the young woman, and her outfit (or lack thereof- a wreath of smoke was the only thing protecting her from the elements). "No, that's not the problem. I just have an absurd measure of self-control, that's all. I have to say, it's pretty effective. And humiliating, for the opponent." A single drop of blood oozed from one of Akira's nostrils, and he wiped it away. "Hmm… it would seem that even I have my limits when it comes to women."

Naruto stopped posing and stared. "You're kidding me, right? Every single guy I've tested this on has absolutely no chance."

Akira grinned. "Well, I confess I have an advantage. I've trained myself specifically against this move. I heard the story of Ebisu's defeat from Konohomaru last time I was in Konoha, so I made sure to prepare myself in case I ever found myself facing it." He looked over as the rest of the clones assaulted the drooling, slack-jawed enemy leader. "As I said, effective. Aren't you cold like that, though?"

Naruto blinked, shivered violently, and quickly changed back to normal in a puff of smoke. "Um… good point." He laughed at the sight of Taro lying dazed on the snow. "Hey, come on, Taro. That's not very becoming of a member of the Kyoushin clan!"

Taro struggled to his feet, blood still trickling from his nose. "So many… so pretty…" he mumbled, dazed. Akira and Naruto looked at each other, then collapsed to the snow in fits of laughter. Taro stumbled and rolled down the bowl, nearly colliding with Sasuke at the bottom. Akira and Naruto laughed even harder. "Oh boy…" mumbled Akira. "All right, now, we really should head back towards the village. It's probably the safest place to be right now. And it looks like Hinata's back on her feet…" The two ran down towards the others.


	4. Chapter 4

At the bottom of the bowl, Naruto sighed. "Oh, Taro. What are we going to do with you, huh? You'll never beat me as top trickster if something as simple as that can break you."

Hinata looked at Akira. "What happened up there, anyway?"

Akira's mouth twitched. "Well… Naruto took out the enemy squad leader, that's the important part. Trust me when I say you don't really want to know more than that."

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah… sorry, Hinata, but that's a trade secret."

Hinata blushed and touched her lip with one hand. "Oh… okay then, Naruto. If you say so." She smiled shyly.

Naruto shrugged. "Well, now that that's settled, Akira thought we should probably head back towards the village. I kind of agree with him. There's no ramen out here, and beating up Cloud ninja sure works up an appetite."

Taro rubbed the back of his head. "Sure does, Naruto! Let's go make sure those Cloud idiots haven't messed with our stash!"

Akira and Sasuke exchanged a momentary glance. A moment later, Naruto and Taro were both lying in the snow, clutching their heads. Akira grinned and tapped his clenched fist against Sasuke's. "Nice shot, Sasuke."

Sakura sighed. "Boys…"

Naruto leapt up and glared at Sasuke. Taro just grinned sheepishly up at Akira. "Shall we get going, then?" Akira said calmly, helping his brother to his feet.

A cruel laugh cut in from above. "Oh, it's too late for anything like that, I'm afraid." Mizuiro smirked down at them as a large shape slowly wheeled up beside him.

Akira stared up at him. "What on earth have you got this time?"

Mizuiro laughed. "Behold, the fruits of Squad Three's and Squad Four's labors! The powerful weapons of death your people had hid away are now ours to command… And this is where it ends for you all!"

Akira's eyes shot wide as the shape came to a stop, and the moonlight fell directly on it. "No… you couldn't have!" His ear twitched as he heard the sound of machinery. He dashed between Sasuke and Naruto, who were closest. "Get down!" he shouted, and shoved them both to the ground. He glared up at Mizuiro. "I won't let you cowards hurt them! Taishippu no Jutsu!"

High above, the monstrous war machine activated and began to spit hundreds of kunai from its strange, honeycombed front. The gale caught them head on. Akira maintained it as long as he could, until the machine stopped to take on more ammunition. He panted from the strain as he released the chakra. Mizuiro grinned smugly. "Not bad, kid. There's a reason you're the heir to the clan, I suppose. But you still lose!" He spun to a group of ninja on the far ridge. "Fire the first Lancer barrage! Show these punks who they're dealing with!"

Akira spun to these new enemies. "What?" he shouted desperately, staring at the weapon two of them held. _Lancers,_ he thought frantically. _I thought Father made them stop the production of those accursed things!_ The weapon, a compact version of the large gun that Akira had stopped, opened up, directly at Hinata. There was no time to initiate another gale, and Akira was too tired anyway. He smiled wryly. "No choice, then," he said softly, as he leapt and landed directly in front of her. "Don't worry, Hinata," he said aloud. "I said I'd protect you with everything I am, and I intend to keep that promise." He slid his blade out of its sheath in a quick diagonal slash, sending a wave of wind chakra scything towards the Lancer. It took out perhaps five of the fifty kunai whistling towards him, and then went on and reduced the Lancer to splinters. One chunin collapsed, clutching his nearly severed arm. Akira regarded all this with a soft smile, his arms outstretched, as the rest of the kunai struck directly into his body with a sickening sound. Even as he fell backwards, the smile never left his lips.

Hinata was instantly by his side, tears streaming from her eyes. "Hey, don't worry, Hinata," Akira said softly. "I stopped them from hitting anything vital." He paused to yank a cluster of kunai out of his right shoulder, groaning as they slid out with a loud _shunk_. "Come on, are you worried that something like this is going to stop me?" He pulled out a few more kunai, from his leg this time. "Though, I would appreciate it if you guys could get these kunai out. They hurt a great deal, actually."

Hinata began yanking out kunai immediately, tears falling onto Akira's face. "If I'd known… that this was what you meant by 'everything I am'… I would have…" she sobbed.

"Done what, exactly?" Akira asked, that same smile on his face. "There was nothing you could do to stop me from doing what I did. My comrades are too precious to me to let them die in such an ignoble way." _Especially you,_ he thought. "Naruto… Sasuke… Sakura. I'm going to probably pass out soon. I'm going to have to depend on you to keep Hinata safe. Taro…" Their eyes locked. "You understand, right? Regardless of how tough I am, I will not survive if they catch me. They've already expressed an interest in our Tsukigan ability. Once the others are safe, I'm going to depend on you to get me out of here."

Taro was staring with wide eyes at his brother. "You… you really do deserve the title of heir, Akira. _Bushido_ or not, you truly are my better in every way. And you think that _I_ can protect _you_?"

Akira laughed. "Of course. You're the heir to the Kyoushin clan now, Taro. Father chose you for a reason, and not just because you're his only other son. You're a lot stronger than you think. I can feel safe, trusting myself to you."

Sasuke shook his head. "Akira… I understand how you feel. But that's just not a viable option now." He turned to Hinata. "You've recovered from that wound, right, Hinata?" She nodded wordlessly. "Then we need you to get Akira out of here. Sakura, Taro, you go as an escort. Naruto, you and I will deal with these punks."

Hinata shook her head vigorously. "No, no, no! Anybody who stays here is going to die! And I can't bear for that to happen!" She looked down at Akira. "And you, Akira… your lung's been punctured…"

Akira sighed. "A lucky shot. It still won't kill me, you know." He raised himself laboriously up on one arm. "But I imagine that's not the only reason you're so worried. Fine, then." He brought one arm in front of his face and focused his chakra.

Nothing happened. Akira gasped in shock. "What?"

Hinata shook her head. "Your injuries closed some chakra points. You won't be able to cast anything for a while."

Akira shook his head. "What to do… what to do… if we stay, we're done for, but if we flee, I'll slow us down and the Cloud will catch up and kill us anyway…" He sat up, a determined look in his eyes. "Hinata. I need you to force open the first two gates for me."

Hinata stared. "What? But…"

Akira shook his head. "I've run through the possibilities, and this is the only choice that leaves us all alive at the end of it. I'll probably regret it later, but right now, I need those gates open. I can perform a partial healing on myself, and then get us out of here under cover of that same technique I used earlier."

Sasuke shook his head. "In any case, we fight. Healing jutsus take time to complete. And besides, we can't just leave that hulk up there lumbering around."

Akira nodded. "Fine, but watch yourself. You've seen that thing's capabilities already. I'm sorry. I thought every single one of those things was burned long ago."

Hinata stared around at all of them. "You… you're serious. All of you."

Sakura smiled. "Well, of course. They're boys, Hinata. You can't stop them from fighting on with everything they've got."

Naruto grinned, flicking shuriken at the chunin loading the Hulk. "Of course you can't! Hinata, come on. We need Akira up and running at least for a little bit if we're going to have a chance at making it out of here."

Hinata wiped her eyes, her hands shaking. "A-all right, then. If you say so… Naruto."

Akira smiled, then lay back in the snow. "I'm ready, Hinata. And don't worry. I've seen your skills. You're more than ready to try something like this."

Hinata nodded, then struck hard at a single spot on his chest. "First gate, release!" she yelled. Akira's body jerked upwards on the snow, then settled back. His eyes shot from grey to ice blue in moments. He nodded breathlessly. "Second gate… release!" Hinata shouted, a little surer this time.

Akira's body jerked hard upwards, bending nearly in two, before he suddenly leapt to his feet, energized. He grinned wildly. "Thanks, Hinata. All right. Taro, keep an eye on the girls. Sasuke, Naruto, do whatever you can to stop those loaders and destroy the Hulk. And I…" He bit hard into his thumb. "Forgive me, great heart. I know one such as me is unworthy to even speak your name, but even so I beg your help." A fierce look came into his eyes. Naruto watched with wide eyes as he ran through a familiar sequence of signs. "Kuchiyose! Summoning!" Akira called.

In a rush of smoke, a beautiful red bird appeared before him, a kind look in its eyes. It opened its beak and spoke in a voice of almost painful sweetness. "Do not think yourself so low, Kyoushin Akira. To place your comrades' lives before _bushido_ is not cowardice at all. I am honored to fight by your side."

Akira smiled, initiating another jutsu. "I am afraid I am too wounded to fight with you, Shinkai, great phoenix of the mountain. Instead, I need you to protect these two and help them to fight. They are Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and I have only respect for them."

Shinkai nodded, and took to the air. Naruto hmphed. "Hey! I can do that too!" He bit into his thumb and flew through five hand signs. "Kuchiyose!" _Come on, be a frog this time!_ he yelled in his mind. A puff of smoke revealed…

A tadpole. Naruto groaned. "Not again! Why doesn't a toad ever show up?"

Sasuke smirked. "What's wrong, Naruto? Can't even master that? What happened to the crazy maverick who defeated Gaara?" He turned his back. "Shinkai, let's leave this loser to stew. If that's all he has to offer, he'll be better off watching the girls with Taro."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Shut up, Sasuke! I can do it! Dattebayo!"

He yelped as Shinkai landed gently on his shoulder. "Young one… perhaps it is best if you listen to your friend, and stay here. Your knowledge of kuchyose is good, but incomplete."

Naruto glared straight into the bird's eyes. "No. I'm not staying out of this fight, no matter what you say!"

He bit his right thumb this time, initiating the signs as Shinkai gently let some of his chakra flow into Naruto. "Then I will help you, young one. Call it, then! Call the toad!"

Naruto nodded. "I did it once before… Come on! Kuchiyose! Summoning!" From the swirling mists before him rose a toad as large as a man. Naruto lit up. "Awesome! Thanks, bird! It's not as big as it usually is, but still, I can do something with this by my side!" He laughed. "Besides, Gamabunta can be a real jerk sometimes."

Shinkai took off, a little miffed at being called "bird", as Naruto leapt onto the back of his toad. Sasuke blinked. "Okay… I'll admit it, not bad, Naruto." He charged headlong down the snow, dashing seemingly every which way. "But let's see how excited you get when I show you my technique!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Naruto yelled.

Akira chuckled as his hands shone with chakra, and he laid them flat on his chest. He lay down with his head turned towards the two girls. "You two okay?" he said weakly. "Pardon me if I don't speak much for a while. This healing jutsu takes a lot out of the caster, but it lets the target remain awake while it works." He sighed and lay back. "Don't worry about them. Shinkai is a powerful ally who has fought alongside our family for generations. And of course, that's Naruto and Sasuke out there."

Sakura giggled. "For someone who says he needs rest, you sure talk a lot, Akira."

Akira chuckled softly. "Sorry. I'll be quiet now. For your sakes, and so Hinata will stop crying. You know you're a lot cuter when you're smiling, don't you?"

Taro grinned and made a kissy-face at Akira from behind Hinata's back. Sakura glared at him and knocked him over with a snowball. Oblivious to the tussle behind her, Hinata blushed and said, "T-thank you, Akira. But… you really should rest…"

Akira chuckled again. "Yes, ma'am." He fell silent, gazing up at the stars with calm eyes, storm-grey once again.

Up above, a loud yell came. "Reloading complete, Mizuiro, sir!"

Mizuiro laughed. "Sorry, little boy! Looks like your grand plans have failed!" He spun to the device. "Fire at will!"

Naruto grinned. "Oh no you don't! Kagebunshin no Jutsu! Now, face the Uzumaki Clone Wall technique!"

Sasuke smacked his forehead. "Please tell me you're kidding, Naruto."

Naruto shook his head. "No way, Sasuke! Watch and learn!" About a hundred clones appeared in the snow around Naruto's leaping toad, then jumped together into a big pile. After a bit of fighting and arguing, the group formed themselves into a human wall just in front of the Hulk. Akira stared. _That… just might work._

Mizuiro laughed. "Pitiful! Fire the Hulk, now!" Thousands of kunai shot out and struck into the wall of clones. Naruto grinned, and initiated another quick jutsu as the clones began to topple backwards and disperse. Before the machine had finished with the first wall, another leapt up in its place, the myriad clones grinning even as kunai pelted into them. Mizuiro stared. "K-keep firing, blast it!" he shouted, as the second wall collapsed as well.

"Sorry, sir! The cannon's out of ammo again!" called one of the operators.

"Well, then load it up again, before I load _you_ into it!" he spat back. "Come on, you idiots! This is the ultimate anti-ninja weapon! Don't tell me you're going to let a bunch of genin brats take it out!"

Sasuke shook his head as he shot by Mizuiro and attacked the chunin operating the machine. As he reached them, he seemed to explode into a flurry of flying fists that quickly dispatched the loader on the left side. "If we were just any old genin, we probably would have a problem. As things stand, though, you've got the last Uchiha, the world's quirkiest ninja, and a phoenix attacking you. I'd say you're the one in trouble."

Shinkai shot past Mizuiro, a jet of flame striking from his mouth into the Hulk's main body. "Naruto! I need you to handle the leader, while Sasuke and I take this thing apart!"

Naruto grinned. "Can do, bird!" He yelped as a jet of flame shot past his shoulder. "Geez! All right, all right, can do, _Shinkai_. All right, Gama! Charge!" The toad's tongue whipped out and slapped Mizuiro hard across the face. Mizuiro let out a loud "ugh!" before leaping to attack Naruto head-on. Naruto drew out a set of shuriken and launched them at Mizuiro, but he laughed and blocked them with a swift slash of his kunai. Naruto grinned. "All right! This is going to be fun!"

Shinkai, meanwhile, swooped down on a chunin that was sneaking up on Sasuke from behind. "Keep an eye out behind you, young one," he said calmly, as he flapped his wings and caught the enemy in a wash of flame.

Sasuke shook his head. "Hey, keep them coming. I need to work up some energy before I can use this."

Shinkai replied by grabbing the chunin in his claws and dropping him right in front of Sasuke, who promptly smashed him back to the ground. "Almost ready…" Sasuke mused. "What about Naruto?"

Shinkai motioned behind them, to where Naruto was now attacking Mizuiro with five clones. "I don't think we need to worry about him, for the moment. Just concentrate on finishing this machine while Naruto keeps him busy."

Sasuke nodded, and then leapt lightly up the side of the Hulk and over the top. A loud _thwack_ came from the other side, followed by a short cry as Sasuke dispatched the last loader. He grinned. "Finally! Hey, Naruto, check this out!"

"Watch this first, Sasuke! You missed my match with Kiba, so you shouldn't miss this move again!" Naruto grinned, dodged a blade attack from Mizuiro, and kicked him hard in the chest. "U!" Then, three clones slid in and kicked him upwards. "Zu! Ma! Ki!" The real Naruto leapt off of the top of the Hulk, then slammed down on Mizuiro's face with a mighty kick, knocking him face-first into the snow. "Naruto Barrage!"

Sasuke ran a hand down his face. "You've got to be kidding me. That's the move you beat Kiba with? That mockery of my Lions Combo?" He sighed. "Well, whatever. You know the snow will make that a lot less effective, right?"

Naruto scowled and stomped hard on Mizuiro's back as he tried to get up. "Come on, now it's your turn. Show me what you've got!"

Sasuke scowled. "With pleasure. These losers want lightning, I'll give it to them." He leapt directly away from the Hulk, and made several quick signs. "Now… Chidori! Go!" Chakra crackled in his palm as he charged the machine, then lit up brightly as he thrust it forward and into its innards. The resulting explosion blew clear out the other side. Mizuiro yelled in despair as the Hulk buckled, then began to collapse in on itself. Naruto leapt clear just in time, as the wreckage fell forward on top of Mizuiro.

Naruto grinned. "Wow, Sasuke! That really was cool! Just like Kakashi-sensei did in the Land of Waves, and like you did against Gaara that one time!"

Sasuke smirked. "What's this? A complement from Naruto? I'm flattered."

Behind him, the wreckage heaved and shook. A blade of green energy shone briefly as Mizuiro emerged, eyes blazing. "Lancers! Open fire now!"

Sasuke and Naruto leapt swiftly back towards the others as Shinkai dove to attack Mizuiro. "Incoming! Everybody duck!" shouted Naruto wildly.

Akira struggled quickly to his feet. "No time left, it seems." He began to make a hand sign, but suddenly the snow flew apart in front of him. Akira gasped as a robed figure emerged and drew out a strange, long blade that seemed taller than Katsura himself. "Father?" Akira breathed.

Katsura smiled tightly. "Akira. If there was ever a time to use that dishonorable move of yours, now is the time. I won't be able to protect more than one of you, even with this blade of mine." Akira stared at his father with disbelief. "You heard me. Get going." He turned and smiled. "I guess I might have been wrong. Shinkai answers only to those he considers to be true members of the Kyoushin clan." He turned, and slashed a flying group of kunai from the air. "Now go! I'll handle these cowards!" he shouted.

Akira nodded, focusing hard. Petals swirled around the five friends. "Now, while we're hidden! Let's go!" he called. Suddenly, he stumbled. Hinata caught him and put one arm over her shoulder. He blushed slightly, though nobody noticed it. "All right, then. I know a place we can hide." He pointed weakly. "That way. Hinata and I will take the lead, since I know the way."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as they dashed off in the indicated direction. "You stopped calling her 'Lady' Hinata. When did that happen, eh Akira?"

Akira shook his head. "We can talk later. Right now, we need to keep going. Turn left a little bit, Hinata." They sped on through the night, the moon slowly sinking in the sky as they ran on and on.

Author's Notes: The "Hulk" is actually taken from clips I've seen from Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow, but the Lancer is of my own design. I thought it appropriate to use it, seeing as once again the characters are in that area.

As for Katsura's blade... hehe, yeah... I just couldn't resist having the Kyoushin leader's blade be the Masamune. .


	5. Chapter 5

Some time later, Akira called for a halt besides a high stone cliff. "Here it is." With Hinata still supporting him, he walked slowly along the cliff. "Here." Gently, he pricked his finger with a kunai and slid his finger into a depression in the rock. The shelf sprang to life and slid aside, revealing a long tunnel into the earth. Akira nodded. "This is a secret place sacred to the Kyoushin clan. Nobody can enter without our permission. But luckily, you have a Kyoushin member here who is willing to let you enter."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Elaborate. Any traps we should know about?"

Akira shook his head. "Why would we need them? Nobody can pass that door without our knowledge." He glanced at the moon's position in the sky. "Ah, perfect timing. Let's hurry along." He hobbled down the tunnel for a few feet, before Hinata caught up to him and took his arm again. He blushed. "Right… forgot about that. Come this way, and be careful. There aren't many tunnels, but they're hewn from the rock itself, so the floor is pretty uneven."

Several minutes passed in silence. Then Naruto piped up. "Hey, Akira? Wasn't that a genjutsu technique you used back there? I thought that honor code of yours says you can't use genjutsu." He blinked, suddenly comprehending. "Oh, is that why your father is so angry with you?"

Akira nodded solemnly. "There was an… incident, three years ago, on my first mission. It was supposed to be a run-of-the-mill C ranked mission, but a group of rogue tracker ninja appeared, and my father ran off to deal with them. But while he did that, the other half of their squad slipped around and attacked us. After their initial attack, most of my comrades were unconscious, leaving the enemy to kill them at their leisure. And I… I couldn't do a thing to help them. My father came in time to save me, but everyone else was already dead. That scene, that slaughter, haunted my dreams for a long time. I realized, after I thought back on it, if only I'd known this technique I have now, I could have saved them all. That was the only reason I learned the, so that if something like that ever happened again, I could do something to save my comrades."

He smiled weakly. "Like tonight, for example. Earlier, that wound Hinata took would have let the rest of the Cloud ninja finish her off easily. I'm only glad I had this move. Because of it, I was able to help her escape and treat her injuries. I decided, on that terrible night three years ago, that if _bushido_ got in the way of my protecting my friends' lives, I would cast even that aside. That is why my father has disowned me as heir. But I don't mind that much. I live my life as I wish to, and if my father says that's not in line with our clan's ways, then so be it."

Taro gritted his teeth. "But that's what's so stupid about it! Would he seriously let people precious to him die if saving them meant breaking honor? How can anybody say they'll do something like that? And then to strip you of the honor and glory you deserve just because you say you can't? How is that fair?"

Akira shook his head. "Let it go, Taro. This is the path I've chosen, knowing it would make Father despise me. I don't care about that anymore. There are things far more precious than _bushido_ that I'd rather be protecting." He glanced around at the five young ninja around him, and smiled. "Things like the friends gathered around me now." He looked ahead, and nodded. "Good, we're almost there. Trust me, this will be worth the walk."

About ten yards ahead, the path curved and then dead-ended in a natural window in the rock that looked out across the peaks. Sakura sat down and shrugged. "What are we looking at, Akira?"

Akira smiled, and sat heavily down. Hinata seated herself next to him. "You'll see, in due time, Sakura. Naruto, Sasuke, you should probably sit down too. It looks much nicer from down here." He drew out a small watch and glanced at it. "Just in time. Look up… now!"

The others looked up where he was pointing and gasped. The sky had turned a deep crimson behind the far peaks, and directly between the fork of two of them, a sliver of blood-red sun was dawning. "Dawn over the Land of Snow. There are few sights more beautiful," Akira mused.

Sakura blinked. "But that can't be all of it, right Akira?"

Akira chuckled softly. "Good intuition, Sakura. We spent months hollowing out this part of the cave for just this reason."

As the sun rose higher, clearing the shadow of the twin peaks, its light fell upon the many icicles hanging from the top of the window. Akira grinned as the light split into a dazzling, beautiful display. The six ninja sat in silence for a while. There simply was nothing to say. It was only when the sun, now yellow, had cleared the tops of the highest peaks, and the brilliant rainbows had gone, when Sakura sighed. "It's like the Great Lights tamed, and brought to this place to roam every morning. No, it's even more beautiful."

Akira smiled. "Not every morning. The sun has to be just in the right place in the sky for the light to split like that. Every day a different display comes to light this little cave. But I still think the Lights are more beautiful."

Hinata nodded. "I've seen both, and Akira's right. This is beautiful, but it can't compare to the colors across that starry expanse."

Taro chuckled. "Oh, that's what you two lovebirds were doing last night. I wondered why you would be outside at that hour."

Akira turned to Hinata with a weird look on his face. "Do you want to, or shall I?"

Hinata smiled. "No, you need to rest still. I'll handle this."

A few moments later, Taro lay on the ground with several lumps on his head and spirals whirling in his eyes, and Hinata seated herself primly back down. Naruto stared. "Whoa… she's scary when she's mad, huh?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Serves him right for being that annoying. Besides, he knows it's not true." He glanced over at Akira and Hinata. "Hinata's got her eyes on a certain Leaf Village genin, isn't that right?"

Hinata blushed scarlet, and touched her lip with one finger. "Um… well…"

Akira stood up and sighed. "One minute, Hinata." Sasuke quickly joined Taro on the ground. He laughed. "Sorry that took so long. He's annoying. And besides, who any of us likes is our own business, right?"

Hinata giggled. "Right!"

Naruto laughed. "Man, is he really so conceited he thinks Hinata likes him? I mean, most of the girls in Konoha are chasing him, but… well…" He shrugged. "I don't know, but it always seemed like Hinata was different from them."

Akira sweatdropped. "Is he really that clueless?" he whispered to Hinata. "I mean, come on."

Sasuke twitched on the ground. "Do you have a problem with me being popular, loser? As I recall, during the preliminaries, you had maybe one fan in the audience, if that. Hey, remember how some of the most powerful ninja lords turned up for the Chunin Exam finals? Who was it they were coming to see, again? I'll give you a hint- it wasn't to see Neji pound you into the dust."

A tic appeared in Naruto's forehead. "Okay, Sasuke, now you're going to get it!"

Sasuke laughed. "Bring it, loser."

Naruto yelled something incoherent and charged Sasuke. Half the room was quickly enveloped in the dust cloud that Naruto and Sasuke kicked up. Akira sighed. "Man, did they have to wreck the moment like that?"

Sakura laughed. "Boys will be boys. Especially where girls are concerned."

Akira shook his head. "It's okay, Hinata. I know you like him, and only have seen me as a friend before," he said softly.

Sakura blinked. "Wait… no way, even Hinata's got someone who likes her now?"

Hinata blushed. "Um… well…"

Akira smiled. "You seriously hadn't noticed it before, Sakura? Hinata had already figured it out. What did you think Taro was teasing me about last night?" He laid a hand gently on Hinata's shoulder. "It's okay. He'll notice you one of these days. You care for him as much as I care for you. And that's fine with me. As long as you're happy, it doesn't matter much to me who you end up with."

Hinata grew even more crimson. "But…"

Akira smiled. "You don't have to get so flustered, Hinata. Just remember that I'll always care for you. And as long as I am near I will protect you from anything. Your happiness and your safety are the two most precious things to me."

Sakura, meanwhile, stared at the moving dust cloud as Taro somehow got swept into the madness. "I can't believe those three can't hear a word of this. How can boys be that loud?"

Akira laughed. A loud shout caught their attention. Naruto and Sasuke looked up from pulling on one another's faces to see Katsura standing in the tunnel mouth, with a smile on his face for once. "I see you've been showing them around our tunnels, my son. Did you get here in time to see the dawn?"

Akira stared, and then his eyes and mouth widened in happiness. "Yes, Father. We just made it. Then those two got into an argument about something silly…"

"IT WAS NOT SILLY!" shouted Naruto and Sasuke together.

Taro pulled himself out from under the two combatants. "Oh, hey Father. Did we win?"

Katsura nodded simply. "Actually, that group you were facing earlier was the last one. I just wanted to watch and see just how strong you all had become."

Sakura twitched. "Hey, wait! You mean you were watching when Akira got hurt, and you didn't lift a finger to help?"

Akira tapped her on the shoulder. "Enough, Sakura. Besides, he did, remember? When we had no options left, he stepped in to save us. He just wanted to give us a chance to prove ourselves first."

Katsura smiled, and then bowed low before Akira. "My son, I was wrong. Today I saw a devotion to your comrades that few could ever hope to match in their lives."

Akira shook his head, bowing in return. "All of those gathered here hold that same devotion. And they are not just comrades, but my close friends."

"And your _girlfriend_," piped up Taro. Sakura groaned, and got to her feet. An instant later, Taro was back on the ground, eyes whirling.

Katsura laughed loudly. "Regardless, I understand now what you said to me nearly a year ago, when I first discovered you had broken_ bushido_. Your actions show a true devotion both to life and to honor that humbles me. I accept you once more as the worthy heir of the Kyoushin clan."

Akira grinned over at Taro. "Hear that, little brother? I outrank you again."

Taro laughed. "You never stopped outranking me, big brother. It was only in your head that I was your better."

Akira smiled. Katsura began making a chain of hand signs. "Now, it is time for you to truly rest, my son. The enemy is vanquished, and your friends safe. Sleep for a time, and recover your strength."

Akira nodded, and lay back as Katsura's hands shone with chakra. "And Mizuiro? The jounin I faced?"

Katsura smiled calmly. "Oh, I'm sure one jounin running free will pose no danger to you. Besides, honor dictates that it must be you that defeats him, is that not so?"

Akira nodded slowly as Katsura laid one hand on his chest and one on his brow. "Good night, then, though it seems strange to say that with this glorious sun shining on us." He grinned sheepishly. "See, Hinata? I'm not so weak that something like that could kill me. Don't worry. I was glad to do it, for all of you." His eyes slowly closed, as his body began to heal itself. As he drifted into sleep, a slow smile spread over his lips.

Author's Note: Yeah, I know it's a bit out of character for Hinata to do the head-smacking thing to Taro, but I couldn't make the scene work quite right any other way. And besides, I like the idea of her getting indignant, punching someone, and then "sitting primly back down" like that.


	6. Chapter 6

Akira sighed as he opened his eyes some time later. "I'm hungry," he announced. "How long was I out for?"  
Katsura laughed. "It's been nearly a day and a half. You were very reckless, having Lady Hinata force open two gates and then using up so much chakra. And you were very lucky. There will be no lasting damage from your exertions."

Akira smiled. "Is that so… I'm glad, then. I'm sure Hinata would have been very upset if I'd crippled myself trying to protect her."

"I certainly would have, you dummy!" Akira smiled as Hinata walked up to his bedside. "You really had us worried, you know!"

Akira grinned impishly. "Hey, I told you not to worry, didn't I? And you're safe- that's the important thing."

Hinata sat down next to Akira as he sat stiffly up in his bed. "You're safe too. And that is important as well." She blushed. "Um…"

Katsura laughed again and stood up. "All right, I can tell when I'm not wanted around. I'll go make some ramen or something."

Akira made a face. "Don't you mean you'll go make Mom cook it? If you made something for me to eat, I'd be in more trouble than I was against that Lancer."

Katsura scowled at him, eyes twinkling. "Yeah, yeah, everybody's a critic. Fine, I'll get your mother to make some _takoyaki_, okay?"

Akira smiled. "As long as you don't make them." Katsura laughed and closed the door behind him. Akira chuckled. "Fathers and cooking, why don't they ever mix?"

Hinata laughed. "Well, what would be left for us girls to do if boys could cook as well as… whatever it is they do around the house?"

Akira shrugged. "Seeing as I have no idea just what we do around the house, point taken. Now then…" He turned to her, smiling. "What did you want to say?"

Hinata blushed again. "Well… um…it's about you… and me."

Akira smiled sadly. "And Naruto as well, right?"

Hinata nodded. "Well… I'm sorry, Akira, but…"

Akira shook his head, that same smile on his face. "But it's Naruto you like, and I'm just a friend. Right? I told you before, don't worry about it. As long as you're happy, I'm fine."

Hinata looked straight into his eyes, a strange look in hers. "You say that, but… how can you? You say you… you love me, the way I do Naruto, and then you say that it doesn't matter if you're just a friend to me? Don't try to lie. Even without these eyes, I can see the pain in yours."

Akira flinched back. "This… this is a side of you I've never seen before, Hinata. But what do you want me to say? That I'm consumed by jealousy whenever I see you look at Naruto that way, and that I want to challenge him to a death-match over your love? You know better than that."

Hinata shook her head. "I do. But I also know better than to think that you can just let me go like this."

Akira sighed. "You have read me well, Hinata. Of course, it pains me that you chose Naruto over me. But it was your choice to make, and I have to live with it. I can't let myself hurt you by trying to keep you selfishly to myself. That wouldn't make either of us happy. All I ask is that you remember me, and that I will always love you. Do that, and I will be able to 'let you go', as you put it."

Hinata stared. "That's it? I chose Naruto over you, so you give up?"

Akira sighed. "Nothing I can say or do could ever stop you from loving him, or make you love me. That much is clear to me. What else can I do? Above all else, I treasure your happiness. And to keep pursuing you would only hurt you. That is why."

Hinata still looked into his eyes. "Eyes of a stormy grey," she mused. "The color by itself is kind of sad. But the sadness in your eyes comes from something else." She gently put one arm around his shoulder, and turned to look out the window. "Look, Akira. The sun is setting. We've already watched the dawn together, so we should see the sun leave together."

Akira blushed a deep crimson at Hinata's touch, and turned to look as the sun began to set. _Just as it sets on any chance I had with her_, he thought. A tear began in the corner of one grey eye. He moved to wipe it away, but Hinata had already seen it. She smiled sadly at Akira. "It's all right," she said. "I know it hurts."

Akira sobbed as Hinata drew him close, rubbing his back gently. "I just… I'm sorry, Hinata. I should… I should be stronger than this…"

Hinata hugged him tightly to her. "Nobody is that strong, Akira. That's what had me worried before. All that talk about letting me go… I was worried for a moment that you didn't really love me. But these tears are proof enough."

Akira began to laugh softly through his tears. "And to think I wanted to be the one who would always comfort you. It seems the tables have turned in that respect." He sat up slowly. "Thank you, Hinata."

Hinata smiled, and then threw her arms around him. "No, thank you, Akira, for everything. You're a good friend."

Akira was paralyzed with shock for a moment, blushing redder than the sun outside. Then, he smiled peacefully and gently returned the embrace. "And even if that's all I'll ever be, I'll have no regrets." The two held each other for a while longer, then turned and watched the sunset in silence.

The next day, Akira and the others set off down the long trail towards Konoha. As they passed the edge of the snow, Akira and Taro stopped. "Here is where we part, I'm afraid. Sorry I missed the exams, but with the camp and all… I just couldn't make it. I wish I could have seen you against Neji, Naruto. By all accounts, that was a fight worth a trip of a thousand miles to see."

Hinata looked down. "You still don't like my brother, huh Akira?"

Akira scowled. "I haven't forgiven him for what he did to you at the exams. That is inexcusable. I know his life has been hard, but you had never done anything to him."

Hinata shook her head. "I turned out weaker than him. Much weaker. That's why he fought against me with such anger. He… I wonder sometimes, if he deserves to be heir more than I do."

Naruto clenched his fist. "No way does he deserve anything like that, Hinata. Don't forget, he was the one who lost it at the match. You kept your cool and didn't ever back down. That's a strength Neji will never have. Dattebayo!"

Hinata blushed, eyes wide at this sudden outburst. "Naruto…!"

Akira patted Hinata gently on the shoulder. "Don't worry. We're all just concerned for you, Hinata. But, you know, you have to keep trying too, or you won't get stronger. Of course, you already know that. You showed that strength, fighting beside me when Cloud first attacked." He bent close. "I'm proud of you, Hinata," he whispered. "I really am." He straightened up and smiled. "You've got real strength within you."

Naruto grinned. "She sure does! You should have seen her, standing up to Neji like she did."

Sakura giggled. "Yeah, she was even more stubborn than you, Naruto!"

Akira laughed. "Is that so? That is quite a frightening thought." He walked a short way off, and then motioned to Naruto, who came over, looking kind of puzzled. "Listen, Naruto," he said softly. "Hinata means a lot to me. Keep an eye on her, will you? I wish it were otherwise, but I can't always be around to protect her, and that's when I need to depend on people like you to protect her for me."

Naruto blinked. "Well, sure, but…"

Akira gripped Naruto's shoulder. "Listen to me, Naruto, and keep this secret. Hinata is as precious to me as Sakura is to you, do you understand?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "As precious as Sakura…"

Akira looked away. "It's not a secret I share easily, but you need to understand what it is I'm asking of you."

Naruto grinned and grabbed his hand. "Sure, I get it now. Okay, I'll keep an eye on her when you're not around."

Akira smiled. "You know, Hinata really looks up to you, Naruto. I think it's in part thanks to you that she's found as much strength as she has. Keep that in mind too, when you fight, because she'll be watching."

Naruto nodded, then turned and ran back to the others. "So what did he want, Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, can't tell you. Guy stuff."

Sasuke twitched. "I AM a guy, moron! Seriously, what did he want?"

Akira smiled. "Well, it was important, but it was just between Naruto and me, all right?"

Sasuke groaned. "Great, the loser's found himself a convert. What's next?"

The sounds of their bickering faded as they walked down the trail. Akira laughed and waved, as they vanished out of sight. One turned back and waved in return, before hurrying after the others. Akira smiled. "So the first to arrive is the last to leave."

Taro grinned and headed up the trail. "Yeah, looks like your _girlfriend_ figured out your secret."

Akira smiled as he slid into the lotus position. "Yes, she did. Now, I've got some exercises to catch up on. You guys have kept me busy for three days now, you know." He smiled as he began to meditate, that final image of Hinata waving goodbye etched deep into his mind.

Author's Note: Yeah... I know that scene between Hinata and Akira needs work, but I wanted to see what people thought of my first attempt at it. But that's one of the scenes that's definitely up for editing in the semi-near future.

And so ends that little "one-shot". Hope you enjoyed it! I've got a few ideas, so I may decide to give Akira another adventure, and introduce the third member of his squad at the same time (he and Taro always work together on missions). So... if you actually liked this stuff, look forward to it. bows Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!


End file.
